The Parking Garage
by kcatlin
Summary: What happens when Danny finds his Montana sitting on his bike by herself?


Disclaimer: I own nothing, but somebody has to fix what the writers broke 

It was 2 am, and Danny Messer had just finished up his case. His eyes were burning, his head was heavy and he was very hungry. He took the elevator to the parking garage. Getting out on the bottom floor, he rounded the corner to the corner of the garage that held his bike.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his girl, Lindsay 'Montana' Monroe, straddling the back of his bike, her back to him. He thought she had gone back to their place over an hour ago.

She was moaning, very loudly. Her head was down. Her legs were splayed open. Her arms were in front of her.

"Oh Danny," she moaned softly.

He knew that tone. He was normally the cause for that tone. And apparently, now was no exception. Walking up closer behind her, he almost nut himself just seeing what was going on.

His girl had her legs splayed apart, her skirt she wore that day hiked up her creamy thighs, and her thongs were nowhere to be found. Three of her fingers were buried as deep as they could go into her wetness. Her hand dripping from the effort.

Swallowing the lump in his now very dry throat, "Jesus baby," he groaned, interrupting her.

She gasped at his voice, her half lidded eyes looking at him, her face a deep red. She quickly withdrew her fingers from inside herself, and began to try to wipe them off, almost like she was embarrassed to be caught. Danny caught her hand and brought her fingers to his mouth. She watched as he flicked his tongue out to taste her. Then he dipped his head and taking each finger in his mouth sucking them clean.

His cock was throbbing now, straining against his jeans. She traced the outline of his thickness with her delicate fingers. Her eyes glazing over with anticipation. She moved to free him, to taste what she had been craving all day. He caught her hands.

"Not here baby," he said softly, at the questioning look in her eyes.

"I need to feel you inside me," she begged, her hands moving to his cock again. This time she was able to release him, her face lighting up when she saw her prize. His length jutting out inches from her eager lips.

In a matter of seconds, her mouth was full. His hand knotted in hair thick hair urging her on. Her hands working to free his balls, her heading bobbing up and down. His head had dropped back, resisting the urge to explode in her sweet mouth. She was moving so fast over him, that he never realized he wasn't in her mouth anymore. He felt her hot wet tongue eagerly lick his balls, her small delicate hand pumping his cock, and then she was sucking on his balls.

"I love you baby," he grunted out between gasps for air to keep from coming in her hand or mouth.

She pulled back, letting him fall out of her mouth, her delicate hand still stroking him, her thumb running over his head.

"I love you too," she smiled at him, she bent forward gently kissing the head. "Now get on here and make love to me," she patted the seat in front of her.

Like they had in the past, he straddled his seat, and she faced him in front so her back was to the handles, her legs wrapped around his waist. He guided her hips until he filled her, her wet heat encompassing him.

"I've waited all day for this," she sighed into his neck, nipping at his flesh, marking her territory.

"Ride me then, cowgirl," he whispered into her neck, sucking on the available skin, marking his territory.

But there wasn't too much ridin' to be down. In the position they were in and as ready as she was already, a few well placed hip movements on his part had her biting his shoulder in release. Then soon after, heavy kissing and grinding brought him to his release, her swallowing his groan of satisfaction greedily in her mouth.

She kept her hands in his hair for a few minutes, languidly kissing him. Her tongue massaging his, his cock still pulsing slightly inside her. His hands roaming over her back, his tongue running along the familiar lines and curves of her mouth, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Finally breaking apart, he held her face in his hands, "How did I get so lucky to have you fall for a punk like me?"

She smiled softly at him, and leant forward kissing him softly, "I don't know, but you better not screw it up, because I plan on being here for a while."

"Good," he smiled that Messer grin at her, "Now get your beautiful bare ass back here, so we can go home."


End file.
